


La gloria de tu propia sombra

by Road1985



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Bucky recuerda, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Civil War (Marvel), M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road1985/pseuds/Road1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky comienza a recordar su vida antes de convertirse en el Soldado de invierno, imágenes de un tiempo pedido van acumulándose en su mente, mezcladas con los crímenes que HYDRA le ha obligado a cometer. Pero allí esta Steve, el mejor amigo al que apenas reconoce, el tipo que le ha salvado siempre la vida... el que parece haber pasado pagina besando a Sharon delante de el. Bucky ni siquiera sabe porque esta tan celoso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

La habitación no era lo mejor, desde luego poco tenía que ver con un hotel, era pequeña para dos personas, hacía mucho que nadie la limpiaba y las sabanas debían tener vida propia habitando en su interior. Pero al menos, Steve estaba casi seguro de que no los buscarían allí.

Sam se había cogido una habitación para él, pero él, por mucho que Bucky había insistido en que podía estar sólo, que ya no era un peligro y que no se iba a escapar de nuevo, había decidido coger una habitación para los dos.

No había sido fácil conseguir que Bucky no matara a la vieja recepcionista del motel, por mirarlos mal. Para colmo su amigo comprendía demasiado bien el alemán como para entender los insultos que les había soltado por ser dos hombres en una cama de matrimonio

Bucky estaba de mal humor desde hacia horas, aunque el motivo era un misterio para Steve. A diferencia del Bucky que había sido su amigo setenta años antes, este Bucky, después de todo por lo que había pasado, era silencioso, taciturno y apenas mostraba algún sentimiento.

Al Bucky del pasado podía leerle la mirada, le comprendía sin necesidad de intercambiar dos palabras. Ahora tan solo veía una enorme pared en la que en ocasiones se dibujaba alguna expresión.

Se había hecho tarde y después de haber escapado de las autoridades internacionales gracias a la ayuda de Sharon, Steve, Bucky y Sam, estaban agotados y necesitaban descansar una noche.

\- Voy a coger algo de cena. - Dijo Steve tras un buen rato de silencio y harto ya de ver a su amigo sentado en la cama, con la mirada perdida en el suelo y sin pronunciar una palabra. - Creo que hay un bar de carretera aquí cerca, con un poco de suerte tendrán hamburguesas. ¿Quieres alguna en concreto?

\- Pensaba que ibas a ser mi niñera toda la noche. ¿Vas a confiar en mí para dejarme solo veinte minutos?

\- Bucky. - Steve se acercó a él, pero la dura mirada de su amigo sobre él, le hizo quedarse donde estaba.

\- Espera, déjame adivinar. En cuanto te vayas uno de los drones de San estará vigilándome por la ventana.

Deseaba tanto confiar en Bucky, estar seguro que seguiría en la habitación si lo dejaba solo... Pero después de perderlo dos veces y perseguirlo por medio mundo hasta encontrarlo ahora, no iba a arriesgarse.

\- No se trata de ti. Te buscan las autoridades de todo el mundo. Quiero que estés a salvo y seguro al menos una noche.

\- Llevo mucho tiempo cuidando de mi mismo y si no fuera por tu insistencia, nadie me habría encontrado.

Steve sonrió y miró a su amigo con cariño. Tarde o temprano alguien que no fuera él habría dado con su amigo y nadie más que él quería salvarle la vida.

No contestó. Comprendía el enfado y el malestar de su amigo. Para un vez que no era culpable del crimen del que le acusaban y nadie le creía.

\- Es solo una precaución.

Bucky bufó y se tumbó en la cama dando la espalda a Steve. Definitivamente le pasaba algo y el capitán no iba a parar hasta saber de lo que se trataba.

*

En cuanto cerró la puerta de la habitación, Steve fue directo a la habitación de Sam, con la esperanza de que su amigo no se hubiera ido a cenar a ninguna parte y pudieran hablar.

Llamó a la puerta, esperó y un momento más tarde, Sam apareció.

\- Por tu cara diría que algo te preocupa. ¿Algún problema más que deba saber además de que somos buscados por medio mundo además de Stark?

\- Bucky me preocupa.

\- Ah... Claro, Bucky.

Sam se hizo a un lado y dejó a Steve entrar en la habitación. No era mucho mejor que la suya, aunque Sam parecía alguien más organizado que ellos recogiendo sus cosas.

Ya había ordenado la cena. Una hamburguesa y un vaso de refresco le esperaban en la mesilla.

\- ¿Por qué parece que Bucky es lo único que te importa cuando el mundo se va a la mierda a nuestro alrededor?

\- Porque es mi amigo y necesita mi ayuda. - Contestó Steve sin atreverse a mirar a Sam a los ojos. Estaba mintiendo, en parte y no era un experto en hacerlo.

\- Lo que Bucky necesita es un buen psiquiatra. - Steve le asesinó con la mirada, para luego volverse hacia la ventana y asegurarse que Bucky no salía de su habitación. - No me malinterpretes, después de todo apenas le conozco, pero su cabeza está hecha papilla, es una máquina de matar, completamente inestable y su único lazo con la cordura eres tu.

Steve había pensado tantas veces en ellos durante las últimas semanas. Mientras buscaba alguna pista de Bucky por el mundo, sabía que la única oportunidad de su amigo era encontrarlo él, cuidarle y evitar que HYDRA volviera a dar con él.

Caminó hasta la cama y se sentó en el borde, ocultando el rostro entre las manos. Suspiró con fuerza, estaba cansado, desesperado incluso, viendo como se le iban cerrando todas las puertas. No creía poder ayudar a Bucky si volvían a encerrarle de nuevo.

\- Desde que nos conocemos he dicho que lucharé a tu lado. - Dijo Sam sentándose a su lado. - No voy a cambiar ahora de parecer, pero dormiré más tranquilo con un arma bajo la almohada a menos que me asegures que Bucky ya no es una amenaza para nosotros.

*

Al ir a hablar con Sam, Steve había esperado obtener respuestas, limpiar sus pensamientos y volver al cuarto con Bucky, con la cena y sabiendo lo que quería decirle a su amigo.

Cuando salió de la habitación y se encaminó al dinner de la esquina, estaba todavía mas confundido que antes y ahora sabía que su única posibilidad era hablar directamente con Bucky.

Le costó más de lo que esperaba conseguir que le sirvieran y tampoco podía usar la baza de ser el Capitán América, porque aparentemente en Alemania la gente no sabía quien era.

Tres cuartos de hora más tarde entró de nuevo en su habitación. Las luces estaban apagadas, pero con la luz que entraba desde fuera, pudo ver la figura de Bucky tendido en la cama, aparentemente dormido.

Dejó la bolsa con la comida sobre la mesa del escritorio y caminó hasta la cama. Miró a su amigo. Hacía setenta años que no lo veía tan tranquilo. Si no fuera por el brazo metálico y las ojeras que coloreaban su rostro nadie diría que había pasado por todo aquello.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama. Tenían tanto de que hablar, Steve tenía tantas cosas que decirle.

\- Si hubiera sabido que estabas vivo, que despeñarte de aquel tren no te había matado... Habría hecho todo lo posible para redirigir el avión, no me habría dejado morir.

Bucky se removió. Ya le había comentado sobre las pesadillas que dominaban sus sueños. Steve tan solo podía intentar imaginar lo que pasaba por la mente de su amigo.

Alargó la mano para retirar el cabello despeinado del rostro de Bucky, en cuanto tuvieran cinco minutos tranquilos, si salían de aquello, se encargaría de arreglar su look.

Sin embargo, no llegó a tocarle. Bucky abrió los ojos de par en par, se incorporó en un movimiento tan rápido que tan sólo era comparable al capitán y agarró el brazo de Steve.

Al levantarse lo tiró al suelo y quedó sentado sobre él, con el puño preparado para descargarlo sobre el rostro de Steve.

\- ¡Bucky! Buck... ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Protestó el capitán mientras forcejeaba con su amigo para detenerle.

Liberó las piernas y se impulso para tirarlo al suelo contra la pared.

Bucky gruño como un animal acorralado y se puso en pie. Se lanzó contra Steve cuando este se incorporó también y los dos rodaron sobre la cama entre golpe, hasta terminar de nuevo en el suelo, con una de las mesillas destrozada.

Después de las veces que se habían enfrentado ya, Steve conocía los movimientos de Bucky, como atacaba, como se defendía, por lo que detener sus golpes, apartarse y adelantarse a lo que iba a hacer, no fue difícil.

\- Buck, no quiero hacerte daño. Para por favor.

\- Eres mi misión... Si no hago lo que ellos quieren... - Bucky volvió a gruñir y cuando miró a Steve, el capitán vio de nuevo al soldado de invierno.

\- Todo eso ha pasado. Ya no... - Steve no pudo seguir hablando porque debía parar los golpes.

Evitó tres puñetazos seguidos de Bucky, se vio obligado a darle una patada en las costillas para hacerle perder el equilibrio y moviéndose velozmente entre la cama y los restos del mobiliario, sujetó a su amigo desde atrás, le bloqueó el brazo metálico con una mano y rodeó su pecho con la otra, asegurándose así que no podía moverse.

Bucky forcejeó, eran igual de fuertes, pero la falta de pensamiento racional por su parte, hacían fácil a Steve contenerlo, como si de un animal salvaje al que domar se tratara.

\- Bucky, cálmate, vamos. No quiero usar...

La respuesta de su amigo llegó cuando le asestó un fuerte codazo entre las costillas que lo dejó sin respiración durante un momento y trató de liberarse.

Aunque no quería hacerlo, no le quedaba más remedio que usar su último recurso. Metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacó la jeringuilla que guardaba en secreto desde hacia horas y la clavó en el cuello de Bucky.

\- Lo siento, Buck... Espero que lo entiendas cuando despiertes.

*

Bucky despertó con el peor dolor de cabeza de toda su vida y eso que el maldito tratamiento con el que HYDRA le lavaba el cerebro le dejaba siempre hecho una mierda.

Además, me dolía todo el cuerpo como si le hubiera pasado por encima una estampida de búfalos.

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, era de noche fuera de la habitación, pero ni siquiera recordaba haberse quedado dormido. Se incorporó sobre sus brazos y notó que el brazo metálico le temblaba... Pero no recordaba haberlo forzado.

La figura de Steve, sentado junto a la cama, con la barbilla apoyada sobre el pecho y profundamente dormido, llamó su atención. Se preguntó cuantas horas llevaba así, en esa posición para haberse quedado dormido.

Un coche pasó junto a la ventana de la habitación e iluminó el rostro de Steve. Fue entonces cuando Bucky vio las magulladuras, el ojo ligeramente amoratado y su mano apoyada en el costado, en un gesto dolorido.

Bucky tragó saliva sin apartar la mirada de su amigo. Desgraciadamente, tenía la ligera idea de lo que había ocurrido, sabía que esos golpes eran culpa suya... Aunque ni siquiera recordara haberlo hecho.

\- Has despertado. - La voz de Steve le sacó de sus pensamientos. Lo agradeció.

\- He sido yo. ¿Verdad? - Bucky comenzó a incorporarse lentamente, fuera lo que fuese que había pasado, Steve no era el único que había recibido una paliza. - Esos golpes...

\- No eras tú. Creo que en sueños el soldado de invierno había tomado el control. - Bucky se estremeció y desvió la mirada de Steve. No podía mirarle a la cara, por mucho que no fuera consciente de lo ocurrido, sentía que había traicionado, una vez más, la confianza del capitán. - Dijiste que te harían algo si no terminabas tu misión y que yo... Que yo seguía siendo tu misión.

Bucky se puso en pie. Se frotó el brazo metálico. Desde que no pasaba por los laboratorios de HYDRA para que le controlaran y ajustaran la extremidad metálica, sentía que a veces le daba problemas. Caminó hasta el cuarto de baño, cabeza baja, ojos hundidos, espalda doblada y el corazón haciéndose pedazos dentro de su pecho.

Se detuvo bajo el umbral del baño, se apoyó en el vano de la puerta y tomó aire.

\- ¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto?

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

También Steve se puso en pie, camino un par de pasos hacia el baño y se detuvo, temeroso de que la cercanía, hiciera a Bucky salir corriendo.

\- Soy peligroso, una bomba a punto de estallar y gente como ese doctor... Saben como hacerme estallar. - Steve recordó las palabras de Sam, unas horas antes. Había dicho prácticamente lo mismo. Una parte de él empezó a preguntarse si no estaría equivocado después de todo... La respuesta llegó rápidamente desde su interior. Jamás dejaría de luchar por Bucky. - deberías...

\- ¿Qué, matarte como a un perro rabioso? ¿Encerrarte en el confín del mundo y tirar la llave? - Dio otro par de pasos hacia su amigo que todavía no se había dado la vuelta para mirarle y apoyó la mano sobre su hombro. - Sabes muy bien que no lo haré, nunca. ¿Recuerdas? Juntos hasta el final.

El escalofrío que recorrió la espalda de Bucky llegó hasta Steve. El capitán apretó todavía más fuerte el hombro de su amigo y lo atrajo para que se diera la vuelta.

\- ¿Te he hecho daño?

Steve sonrió y se encogió de hombros

\- Has intentado matarme bastantes veces como para conocer tus movimientos. No me has hecho mas daño que yo a ti.

Bucky se llevó la mano a la cabeza, dolía como si le hubieran golpeado con una barra de hierro y al pensarlo de nuevo, se preguntó como era posible que Steve lo hubiera dejado fuera de juego.

\- Yo siento eso. - Siguió diciendo el capitán. - pero por fortuna Sharon me dio una inyección tranquilizante, por si perdías el control. Es lo más potente con lo que cuenta la CIA ahora mismo.

\- Me has drogado, con algo que te ha dado Sharon...

Bucky bufo, igual que lo había hecho cuando Steve había salido a por la cena, entró en el baño y trató de cerrar la puerta.

\- Ya estamos otra vez. ¿Se puede saber que te pasa conmigo? - Le interrogó Steve antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta.

\- Nada, Steve... Supongo que las cosas no son como eran hace setenta años.

Y con eso y un portazo, Bucky se encerró en el baño.


	2. Chapter 2

El agua corriendo por su cuerpo le hizo sentir bien... O por lo menos sacó de su mente parte de todos esos malos pensamientos.

Bucky apoyó los puños sobre las baldosas húmedas, los apretó y los escuchó crujir. Como deseaba no pensar, no escuchar las voces de aquellos a los que había matado, suplicándole clemencia. Además no podía hablar de ello con nadie y mucho menos a Steve, no se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos y confesar todo lo que había hecho.

Que le importaba esa tal Sharon y la relación que tuviera con Steve. Apenas la conocía y les había ayudado a escapar. Parecía alguien de fiar, alguien de quien Steve se fiaba. ¿Por qué entonces no iba a fiarse él también?

Las baldosas crujieron de nuevo al contacto de sus nudillos. Apoyó también la frente sobre la pared, conocía perfectamente esa sensación, el agobio en el pecho, el sudor mezclado con el agua de la ducha y jabón. Le temblaban las manos y tan solo el daño que se hizo con las uñas le hizo mantener la cordura.

\- Bucky... - Como siempre, la voz de Steve le relajó lo bastante como para no perder la razón. - No quiero molestarte pero llevas ahí dentro casi una hora. ¿Va todo bien?

Salió de la ducha, se enrolló una toalla a su cintura y se miró al espejo. Apartó el cabello despeinado de su rostro y limpió el cristal para poder ver su reflejo.

\- Buck... Déjame ayudarte, lo que ha pasado antes... Podemos controlarlo.

Que poco se parecía aquella imagen al Bucky que Steve había conocido en el pasado. No había cicatrices a simple vista, pero su interior era otra historia.

Lo habían destruido, despiezado y vuelto a juntar como si de un puzzle con piezas estropeado se tratara. Aun así Steve seguía ahí, siempre persistente, siempre queriendo ayudarle. Si al menos pudiera ser sincero con su mejor amigo, su único amigo en realidad...

\- Como no me contestes en los próximos treinta segundos, voy a tirar la puerta abajo. Espero que al menos lleves algo de ropa puesta.

Bucky sonrió y por un momento su propia imagen en el espejo cambió. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había tenido un buen motivo para sonreír, pero por un instante, el maldito soldado de invierno desapareció, su oscuro pasado no estaba y en su lugar vio al viejo Bucky Barnes.

Steve tenia ese efecto con él, con y sin el suero, alto o bajo, en los años cuarenta o en el presente. Steve siempre le hacía sentir bien... Protegido.

\- Bucky lo digo en serio.

\- Vale, vale, tu ganas joder. - Refunfuñó Bucky mientras abría la puerta del baño, con una camisa limpia sin abotonar y un Vaquero. - Te pareces a mi jodido padre.

\- Ese lenguaje.

\- Y ahora a mi madre.

Bucky lanzó una mirada asesina a Steve y se sentó de nuevo en la cama tras coger una de las hamburguesas que había traído Steve.

\- Recuerdo que me gustaba la carne poco hecha, con cebolla caramelizada y pepinillos. - Al morder la hamburguesa todos los recuerdos de su adolescencia regresaron de golpe.

Esa hamburguesa era idéntica a todas las que había compartido con Steve. Olía extrañamente a Brooklin, a los sábados en el cine, a todos los ratos que habían pasado juntos.

Al notar una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla, la secó de inmediato, más por vergüenza a que le viera Steve a la sensación de desconcierto que le hacía sentir.

Respiró con fuerza, dejando salir un gemido de su garganta. ¿Como podía doler tanto un recuerdo de hacía setenta años? Después de todo no era más que una hamburguesa.

La comió en silencio, mientras su cabeza se llenaba de recuerdos. Su infancia, el día que había conocido a Steve, su adolescencia juntos.

Un intenso dolor de apoderó de su interior al recordar los días que había pasado en manos de Cráneo Rojo. Entonces había pensado que no podían torturarle más, que después de eso podría aguantarlo todo... Que equivocado estaba.

Nunca había llegado a comprender lo que la gente había querido de él entonces. Tan solo había sido un ratón de laboratorio, le habían dejado sin comer ni beber durante días, le habían sacado sangre, tanta, que creía que le desangrarían del todo y le habían golpeado, pero nunca le habían dicho el motivo.

Todo aquel dolor volvió de pronto a él, el miedo a morir, las veces que había rezado por un milagro. Se llevó las manos al estómago, creyendo que vomitaría. Pero no lo hizo, tan solo sentía sus entrañas revueltas.

\- Bucky...

\- Cuando me rescataste de las manos de Cráneo Rojo, no te reconocí, - Steve escuchó en silencio, acercándose a él y sentándose frente a él. - Creí que me estaba volviendo loco, que me habían hecho perder la razón al verte... Así. - Continuó diciendo Bucky. Era la primera vez, desde que habían vuelto a verse, que decía tanto. - Creí que eras una fantasía mía para que mi muerte fuera más placentera.

Steve sintió la garganta seca. La sola idea de haber llegado demasiado tarde, de haber encontrado a Bucky muerto, le ponía de los nervios.

\- A una parte de mi le pasó lo mismo en el puente cuando nos reencontramos setenta años más tarde. Pero el soldado de invierno pudo a Bucky e intenté matarte... Ya lo has visto el soldado de invierno siempre gana. Supongo que no soy lo bastante fuerte para luchar contra él.

Bucky se apartó con un movimiento rápido y tenso, como el de un animal herido cuando Steve intentó tocarle el rostro. El capitán retiró su mano y mantuvo la distancia.

\- Solo necesitas un poco de tiempo.

\- Tiempo es lo que no tenemos. Me buscan por todas partes y ya has visto lo que puedo hacer si estoy fuera de control.

\- Para eso estoy yo aquí, como siempre. Las cosas no han cambiado tanto.

Bucky sonrió de mala gana.

\- Lo he visto. Te gustan las mujeres de la misma familia. - Bucky se puso en pie, el dolor que sentía era diferente ahora. Era más una emoción sin control. - He sido un estúpido pensando que en esta época tendría una segunda oportunidad. En mi apartamento, estuve a punto de... - Suspiró y dejó caer los hombros. - Menos mal que no lo hice, menuda vergüenza.

Se abrochó la camisa y fue hasta su mochila para comprobar si lo llevaba todo.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

No le sorprendió que Steve le hubiera quitado las armas, pero revolvió de arriba abajo la bolsa buscando su tesoro más preciado.

\- ¿Dónde está mi cuchillo? ¿Cómo pretendes que me defienda?

Aquel cuchillo era lo único que le quedaba de su primera vida, de Bucky. HYDRA se lo había dejado para entrenarle y al final se había quedado con él.

\- ¿Qué hubieras hecho en el apartamento?

\- Dame el cuchillo. - Bucky sintió que poco a poco iba perdiendo el control. - El cuchillo. - Apretó los dedos hasta convertir sus manos en puños. Sabía lo que sus manos eran capaces de hacer, pero no deseaba enfrentarse a Steve. - Sólo dame el cuchillo, dame un arma. Dices que puedes controlarme.

\- Dime primero de que estabas hablando.

Bucky apretó los dientes, podría golpearle en la cara a Steve por no entenderlo, por no haberlo visto, por no haberse dado cuenta nunca, por haber tonteado con Peggy y besado a Sharon sin entender los sentimientos de su amigo.

\- ¡Quería besarte imbécil! ¡Quería pensar que tu y yo...! ¡El cuchillo! ¡Ahora!

Steve había revisado todas las cosas de Bucky mientras dormía. No quería sorpresas en el caso de volviera a desatarse el soldado de invierno dentro de Bucky. Había reconocido el cuchillo nada más verlo.

Apenas lo había tenido en cuenta la primera vez que se habían enfrentado, pero ahora que lo miraba bien, vio que era un arma reglamentaria del ejército, uno que él mismo había tenido setenta años antes.

La imagen de Bucky intentando usar ese cuchillo, aunque sin mucha fortuna le había hecho sonreír. Era un estupendo tirador, tenía la mejor puntería de su grupo, pero era un negado con el cuchillo. Ni siquiera en eso se parecía al soldado de invierno.

\- No puedo dártelo. Tu mismo lo has dicho, eres peligroso y he visto lo que puedes hacer con ese cuchillo.

Intentó obviar las otras palabras de Bucky, porque no sabía como responder, como reaccionar a semejante declaración.

Bucky quería besarle, Bucky le quería desde siempre.

\- Es diferente Steve. - Bucky caminó hacia Steve. El capitán le conocía perfectamente, también al nuevo Bucky ya; así que no tuvo problemas en saber lo que estaba punto de hacer. - Si me quitas ese cuchillo, me quitas la única unión con mi pasado.

Cuanto dolor había en las palabras de Bucky. No solo se trataba del lavado de cerebro. También estaba hablando de ellos y de sentirse traicionado por sus sentimientos hacia Steve.

\- Dime donde está Steve. No quiero hacerte daño.

\- Sabes que no podrías, somos iguales, tenemos la misma fuerza.

Steve estaba preparado, esperaba el primer golpe. Bucky se movía por arrebatos, era predecible. Por eso, no le cogió por sorpresa verlo saltar de la cama hacia el.

Steve echó la silla a un lado y dejó que Bucky lo empujara contra la pared. Había prometido no luchar contra él y pretendía mantener esa promesa.

\- ¡Joder, Steve! Sólo te estoy pidiendo el cuchillo, no voy a matar a nadie. - Lo único que podía ver Steve a esa distancia, eran los ojos claros de Bucky. Le tenía sujeto con ambas manos contra sus brazos, pero podría haberse liberado. - Es todo lo que me queda.

\- ¿Y que hay de mi? Te he buscado durante semanas desde que me salvaste la vida. No he hecho otra cosa que pensar en ti.

\- Deja de decirme lo que quiero oír. Siempre hay alguien más, Steve, Peggy, incluso Howard... No soy tonto. Me di cuenta como te miraba y tu le seguías el juego y ahora Sharon... - La mano de Bucky apretando su cuello, dejó un momento su respiración, pero sabía que tan solo se trataba de una amenaza. - Siempre hay alguien más. Nunca fui bastante para ti.

Le dejó ir. Steve lo miró, no sabía que hacer o decir. Como ser sincero después de todo lo ocurrido. Tenían tanto de que hablar, podía decirle tantas cosas. ¿Pero por donde empezar?

Se despistó por un momento, tan sólo un segundo que perdió en sus pensamientos, en recuerdos, en el pasado, pero fue tiempo más que suficiente para que Bucky cogiera un horrible pisapapeles que pretendía ser un ladrillo del muro de Berlín y que estaba sobre el escritorio.

Steve no tuvo tiempo de ver venir el golpe que cayó contra su cabeza. Como había pensado antes, Bucky tenía su misma fuerza y durante unos pocos minutos, lo dejó fuera de combate.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando Steve volvió en si, la habitación estaba patas arriba, Bucky había buscado por todas partes su cuchillo, pero al no encontrarlo, se había marchado.

Se levantó, Bucky le había dado un buen golpe y ahora sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar. Caminó hacia la puerta, tan dolo había estado inconsciente un par de minutos, todavía podía alcanzarle.

Cogió su escudo, el móvil y abrió la puerta. A punto estuvo de chocar se con Bucky, no lo esperaba ahí de pie, en el porche, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

Sam estaba también en la puerta de su habitación, tras oír los gritos y los golpes, había salido, preocupado. Steve le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que supiera que todo estaba bien y Sam regresó a su habitación.

\- Pensaba que te habías marchado otra vez. - Dijo Steve apoyándose en la pared junto a Bucky.

\- Esa era mi intención, marcharme, liberarte de tu obligación de cuidar de mi y con un poco de suerte, olvidarme yo de ti.

\- ¿Era necesario noquearme? - Steve intentó no sonar demasiado serio, después de lo ocurrido en la habitación, no quería que Bucky perdiera de nuevo la tranquilidad.

\- Te la debía, por clavarme antes esa maldita jeringuilla a traición. - Bucky levantó ligeramente la mirada, como un animalillo asustado, avergonzado por lo poco que era capaz de controlarse. - Y encima te la había dado Sharon... ¿Antes o después de besarla?

Una sonrisa malvada se dibujó en su rostro.

\- Ese beso no significó nada.

\- ¿Dice Sharon lo mismo? Si siente por ti lo mismo que Peggy...

Steve escuchó en silencio, sabía que Bucky le estaba buscando las cosquillas, pero no iba a seguirle el juego.

Apretó las manos, ocultas a su espalda. Era el momento, ahora o nunca, para dejar las cosas claras.

\- Siempre me he sentido avergonzado de mi mismo y te admirado. Eras inalcanzable para mi, Bucky. - Su amigo volvió la cabeza con gesto incrédulo, pero no dijo nada. - Durante toda mi vida, tu fuiste el chico perfecto, el que gustaba a las chicas, el que ganaba los partidos, el que me salvaba.

\- Y entonces tu te convertiste en el hombre perfecto, al que todos admiraban y yo, un simple soldado, rescatado de manos de los nazis que te miraba y te... Ya me entiendes.

Steve sonrió, estuvo tentado de hacerle una caricia, rozarle la mano o hacerle cualquier gesto cariñoso. Pero se detuvo en el último momento y simplemente se quedó ahí, mirando al horizonte, igual que Bucky.

\- Entonces creo que los dos fuimos una estúpidos entonces, porque yo te veía como el héroe que no había revelado una palabra a los nazis a pesar de la tortura. Inalcanzable para alguien como yo.

Bucky sintió que le temblaban las piernas. Tal vez le faltaban la mayor parte de sus recuerdos de su vida pasada, pero no recordaba a nadie diciéndole un cumplido semejante, nadie que viera como una heroicidad, lo ocurrido en la base de Cráneo Rojo. Pero si encima eso lo decía Steve.

\- ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado de verdad? - Preguntó Bucky, obligándose a sacar las palabras de su boca y levantando la mirada hasta el capitán. - Yo me enamoré una sola vez en mi vida.

\- Me he sentido atraído por varias personas. - Un viento frío empezó a levantarse en la noche. Ambos sintieron un escalofrío casi al mismo tiempo. - ¿Por qué no entramos de nuevo? Si no tienes intención de salir corriendo otra vez.

Bucky se incorporó, estiró la espalda y se volvió hacia Steve.

Se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

\- Supongo que no me serviría de nada escapar. No se si me has puesto un chip de rastreo o algo, pero eres un pesado y un testarudo y no tardarías en dar conmigo otra vez.

\- Supones bien.

\- ¿Me has puesto un chip como a los perros?

Steve suspiró y negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. La tensión se había suavizado por fin.

Bucky cerró la puerta y se apoyó sobre ella con las manos a su espalda.

\- No has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado de verdad?

\- Bucky...

\- No, basta de irnos por las ramas Steve. Basta de excusas y deja ya de intentar no hacerme daño. Te aseguro que he pasado por cosas mucho peores.

En cierto modo mentía. Desde luego que su cuerpo había sufrido un dolor mayor de lo que nadie podría imaginar. Su mente tampoco volvería a ser la misma que era cuando luchaba junto al capitán contra los nazis de Cráneo Rojo.

Pero su corazón... No había pensado en ello en los setenta años que había sido soldado de invierno. Como si del hombre de hojalata del Mago de Oz se tratara, había endurecido su corazón hasta hacerlo casi desaparecer dentro de su pecho.

Entonces se habían enfrentado en el puente, el soldado de invierno del siglo XXI contra el nuevo Capitán América. Su misión era matarlo y lo habría hecho, de no ser porque de pronto su corazón había vuelto a latir de pronto.

El calor que la visión de Steve produjo en él fue tan intenso, tan profundo, tan real que HYDRA no logró arrancarlo de su ser. Ya nada lo haría.

La respuesta que le diera ahora Steve, podía romper ese frágil corazón de un solo golpe.

\- Si, una vez, en otra vida, cuando un chico de Brooklin me salvó de los matones que querían darme una paliza.

Steve dio un paso hacia él.

\- ¿Y si ese chico ya no fuera el mismo? ¿Y si fuera más bien una sombra rota y mutilada de lo que fue?

Steve dio un paso más hacia el. Lo tenía delante, atrapado entre su cuerpo y la puerta de la habitación.

\- Cuando lo miro ahora, yo veo al mismo chico... Siempre y cuando él me vea igual a mi.

Los dos notaron la tensión. Hacía mucho que había existido entre ellos, desde siempre en realidad, pero ninguno había dado nunca un paso adelante... Hasta ese momento.

\- Sabes como te veo, Steve.

Tal vez fue la parte de soldado de invierno que dormía en su interior o simplemente el deseo que llevaba aguantando durante tanto tiempo. No quiso saber lo que era.

Simplemente agarró la cadera de Steve con una mano y le obligó a colocarse contra la puerta. El capitán se dejó, conocía su fuerza y apenas la uso para luchar contra él.

Apoyó la otra mano en el pecho de Steve y sonrió, con ese gesto canalla que el capitán había descubierto hacía poco.

\- ¿Por qué no nos dejamos de tantos rodeos? - Preguntó Bucky. - Nos han hecho perder casi un siglo, has creído que estaba muerto, me han hecho olvidarme de ti.

\- ¿No tienes miedo a quienes somos ahora? - Steve hizo un gran esfuerzo por no estremecerse ante el contacto de las manos de Bucky, pero mirar en el interior de esos azules no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil. - Ya no somos los mismos críos de antes de la guerra.

Bucky acarició su mejilla, un solo momento de alivio frente a tantos sentimientos encontrados. Un segundo más tarde, la boca de Bucky estaba besándole el cuello.

Steve volvió a estremecerse, ¿Cómo decirle a alguien como Bucky que el Capitán América seguía siendo virgen?

\- Algo me dice que sigues siendo un niño en algunas cosas. - Susurró Bucky, en un gemido sobre su oído, mientras deslizaba su mano desde su pecho hasta la cintura de su vaquero.

Steve respondió a su gemido, con otro. Tensó las piernas, sintió que sus glúteos se apretaban y la boca se le quedó seca de golpe.

\- Y supongo que tu ya no.

Bucky siguió deslizando sus labios hasta rozar su mentón cuadrado, al mismo tiempo que seguía apretando su cuerpo contra el de Steve.

\- No, ya no soy el chaval inocente, he hecho todo lo necesario para completar mis misiones estos años, pero esta será la primera vez que me importa lo que ocurra.

Menudo superheroe estaba hecho Steve, derritiéndose por la mirada de Bucky, por su voz, por sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo. Si Sam o cualquier otro de sus amigos le veía en ese momento, las bromas no acabarían nunca.

Dio gracias por estar pegado a la puerta. De lo contrario, las piernas no le habrían sostenido.

\- Dímelo Steve. ¿Sigues siendo virgen... Completamente virgen? - Bucky deslizó la mano hasta la entrepierna de Steve.

El siguiente gemido de Steve fue la mejor de las respuestas. Aun así, Bucky quería escucharlo. Llevaba gran parte de su existencia esperando ese momento, esa oportunidad. Ahora que estaba ocurriendo de verdad, no iba a desperdiciarlo.

\- Dilo en voz alta Steve. Vamos a dejarnos de secretos y mentiras este nosotros. - Bucky se separó lo suficiente de Steve como para mirarle a los ojos, abiertos de par en par, fijarse en sus labios húmedos y la tensión de su mandíbula. - ¿Vas a regalarme tu virginidad?

Steve se sentía de pronto como un adolescente de nuevo, ese chico apocado e invisible para las chicas o para Bucky.

Tragó saliva con fuerza, tenía la garganta seca. Apenas podía pensar con claridad con Bucky metiéndole mano y mirándole así.

\- Si... - Ahí estaba de nuevo un gemido. - No puedo... Joder Bucky.

\- Ese vocabulario, Steve.

\- No te burles de mi ahora Bucky.

Bucky no contestó, al menos, no con palabras. Le agarró de la camiseta, tiró de él sin apenas necesidad de esfuerzo y le besó apasionadamente, acariciando cada centímetro en el interior de la boca de Steve.

Le condujo hasta la cama y lo hizo caer sobre ella. Se arrodilló sobre los muslos de Steve y se acomodó sobre su entrepierna.

\- Bucky...

\- Tu has querido jugar a este juego y es peligroso. - Bucky se inclinó sobre el capitán. - Si quieres que lo dejemos, ahora es el momento.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve miró a los ojos a Bucky. Tenerlo ahí, sentado encima de él, no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Podía pensar en lo que realmente deseaba.

Sabía que podía estropearlo todo, su amistad con Bucky, los sentimientos de ambos. Pero si las cosas salían bien, si se dejaban llevar y disfrutaban del momento...

Steve cerró los ojos un momento, le costaba pensar con claridad. Bucky continuaba moviéndose encima de él, esperando una respuesta.

\- Eres de reflejos más rápidos cuando estás en tus misiones.

Bucky se inclinó sobre el cuerpo del capitán , apoyó las manos sobre su pecho y le mordisqueó el labio inferior. Fue besándole poco a poco, abriéndose paso en si boca.

\- Steve... Como no me des una respuesta ya... Voy a terminar metiéndote mano sin permiso.

El capitán gimió, arqueó su espalda y rodeó el cuerpo de Bucky con ambas manos. Tiró de él para pegarlo a su cuerpo.

Si supiera que decir, si pudiera hablar, Steve diría algo. Pero apenas podía hacer otra cosa que mirar a Bucky y dejar que fuera su amigo el que llevara la iniciativa.

A pesar del tiempo pasado, de los setenta años sin verse y la tortura de HYDRA, Bucky seguía reconociendo cada mirada de Steve y no hizo falta que el capitán dijera una palabra.

Se apartó y movió las manos por la anatomía del capitán. Sonrió al escucharlo gemir de nuevo, como el muchacho inexperto que era en todo lo relacionado con el sexo. Rodeó con sus dedos el miembro de Steve por encima de su vaquero y fue bajando lentamente la cremallera.

\- Si quieres que pare, - Mientras metía la mano bajo el vaquero del capitán, Bucky se acercó a sus labios. - Mi experiencia... No soy un tío romántico, más bien... El sexo ha sido un arma más para mí... - Le besó lentamente, al mismo ritmo que movía su mano. - Pero contigo quiero que sea diferente.

Steve se echó a reír al mismo tiempo que la mano de Bucky arrancaba profundos gemidos de su garganta.

\- Antes de la guerra no eras tan cursi. - Steve se mordió el labio y arqueó su cuerpo una vez más, Bucky le estaba haciendo ver el cielo. - Pero me gustas.

\- Date la vuelta. - Bucky se puso en pué, se deshizo de su propia camiseta, la tiró al suelo, sonriendo con maldad. - Desnúdate, quiero verte, siempre he soñado pensando en tu cuerpo.

\- ¿Siempre? ¿Incluso antes del suero?

Bucky comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón, poco a poco, dejando que Steve disfrutara de cada gesto, cada movimiento de sus manos. Masajeó su miembro con la yema de los dedos, el pantalón se deslizó por sus muslos.

Steve miró la escena con el mayor deseo que había sentido en su vida. Se dio la vuelta, aunque al hacerlo no pudiera ver a Bucky en todo su esplendor.

Tras lo que parecieron horas esperando que pasara algo, notó las manos de Bucky agarrando sus caderas. A continuación, la presión de todo el cuerpo de su compañero apretándose contra él.

Finalmente, los dos se quedaron en silencio. Steve no sabía que más decir, que hacer y sobretodo que era lo que Bucky esperaba de él.

\- Buck...

\- Shhh... - Bucky se recostó sobre Steve, rodeó su cintura con su brazo metálico y lo aprisionó contra él - Siempre intentando decir uno de tus discursos. Steve, ahora eres sólo mío, no tienes que comportarte como el Capitán América, sólo quiero que seas tú. Steve Rogers.

Steve contrajo todos los músculos de su cuerpo y obedeció, guardando silencio. Llevaba tanto tiempo siendo el Capitán América, el líder, aquel a quien se volvían todos esperando conocer su opinión o sus órdenes, que no estaba acostumbrado a dejarse ir, sobretodo con su inexperiencia en lo que al sexo se refería.

Bucky por su parte, que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas olvidar de una vez todo lo que había hecho siendo el soldado de invierno, ya tenía bastante experiencia como para saber como complacer a Steve. Al menos con él, lo haría libremente y por placer.

Movió su mano libre hasta el culo de Steve, lo escuchó gemir y lo sintió estremecerse... Y eso que todavía no había hecho nada.

Acarició su entrada y lentamente, hizo que su dedo índice entrara en el capitán. Steve gimió con rudeza y por un segundo intentó alejar su cuerpo. Bucky lo retuvo, conocía esa sensación de ser dominado, esa primera vez en la que alguien le había penetrado. Desde luego, con él no habían sido tan delicados.

Se guió sin problemas dentro del cuerpo de Steve, abriéndolo cada vez un poco más, excitándolo, notando como a cada segundo que pasaba, se daba un poco más de si.

Así, el segundo dedo entró sin problemas y para ese momento lo único que deseaba Steve era que Bucky continuara haciendo aquello y más para siempre.

Las respiraciones de ambos se volvieron una sola. Steve fue moviendo sus caderas poco a poco, buscaba a su amante, su cuerpo, su calor, lo deseaba dentro de él, aunque ahora se hubiera quedado sin palabras para expresarlo.

Bucky sonrió, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta lo mucho que le gustaba el silencio, tan solo roto por los gemidos de Steve, las sábanas arrugándose entre los dedos del capitán y la fricción de los cuerpos de ambos.

\- ¿Estás listo, Steve? - Bucky se recostó una última vez sobre el cuerpo del capitán. - No sabes las ganas que tengo de follarte. He pasado una vida y todo un infierno, esperando estar contigo en este momento.

\- Te necesito Bucky. Te quiero dentro de mí... Quiero que seas el único con poder sobre mi.

\- Cómo su pudiera ser de otra manera.

\- Déjame verte... - Gimió Steve.

\- Túmbate entonces.

Bucky se apartó del capitán el tiempo suficiente para que Steve se sintiera desesperado, vacío. Se volvió sobre su propio cuerpo, quedó tendido sobre la espalda y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta las dos manos de Bucky aprisionaron las suyas contra el colchón.

Le separó las piernas con un movimiento secó. Los ojos de Bucky, una mezcla del Bucky del pasado y los restos del soldado de invierno que todavía quedan en su interior, quedaron clavados sobre los de Steve y sonrió.

Su excitación era ya tan fuerte que ya no hubo más preguntas, más interrupciones. Su miembro entró casi de un solo golpe en el cuerpo de Steve.

El tiempo se detuvo en la habitación. Steve creyó que su cuerpo de partiría en dos. Arqueó la espalda, agarró de nuevo las sábanas y un gritó ahogado quedó atrapado en su garganta.

Toda su vida se había preguntado como sería su primera vez con alguien. Entonces, siendo un adolescente en los años cuarenta, había pensado que su primera vez sería con una mujer, pese a estar enamorado de Bucky.

Lo que ahora sentía, era más de lo que jamás podría haber imaginado.

A pesar de lo mucho que deseaba mirarle a los ojos, Bucky ocultó su rostro contra su hombro.

Steve intentó hablar, pero las embestidas de Bucky se fueron haciendo más y más fuertes, más intensas, como si el soldado de invierno dentro de Bucky intentara volver a salir a la superficie.

Pasaron los minutos, tal vez horas, ninguno de los dos fue realmente consciente.

Qué más daba en realidad cuando estaban juntos, cuando, por un momento la policía no podía encontrarlos, cuando habían logrado reencontrarse después de setenta años, Steve y Bucky, los dos niños que se habían convertido en mejores amigos.

Los dos habían esperado una vida entera para ese momento y ninguno de los dos quería dejarlo escapar velozmente.

Después de la eternidad más excitante y hermosa que ninguno de los dos había experimentado jamás , ambos estaban a mil, desesperados por por correrse.

Bucky agarró el rostro de Steve con una mano, lo miró mientras su amante, con los ojos apretados continuaba moviendo sus caderas al mismo ritmo que sus embestidas. Sonrió, probablemente podían continuar con aquello durante toda la noche, durante todo el día siguiente, pero Bucky ya solo podía pensar en correrse dentro de Steve, hacerlo suyo, marcarlo para siempre.

Se apoderó de sus labios, le dio un intenso beso que devolvió a Steve a la realidad por fin y cuando ambos estaban a punto de quedarse sin respiración, le liberó por fin.

\- ¿Conmigo hasta el final? - Preguntó Bucky en un susurro.

Había muchas que no recordaba de su vida antes del soldado de invierno, pero eso de había grabado desde niño, la primera vez que Steve se o había dicho.

\- Siempre.

Bucky descargó todo su ser dentro de Steve, en el mismo momento en que el capitán se corría sobre él.

Agotado, Bucky se dejó caer en la cama, junto a Steve. Su calor le gustaba. Si lo pensaba nunca había dormido acompañado de nadie. Miró al capitán, parecía dormido, tan quieto a su lado. Todavía tenía algunas marcas de las ultimas veces que se habían enfrentado.

Sin saber porque lo hizo, se acercó lentamente a Steve, rodeó sus piernas con las suyas propias y su cintura con su mano, al mismo tipo que apoyaba la cabeza sobre su pecho. Cerró los ojos y respiró tranquilo, ahora solo quería dormir, ya tendría tiempo, cuando despertara de preocuparse por todo lo demás.

Steve abrió los ojos un momento más tarde, le devolvió una sonrisa que no podía ver. Bajó la cabeza para oler el cabello de Bucky y se quedó donde estaba, sin moverse, por miedo a que el amor de su vida saliera de nuevo corriendo y volviera a perderlo.

Sabía que si las cosas salían mal, si Bucky volvía a recordar al soldado de invierno, volvería a perderlo una vez más. Pero eso también sería un problema para el día siguiente.


End file.
